Charlie Terada
Charlie Terada moves to Albuquerque, New Mexico in attempt to start his new life. When he arrives at East High School, he is taken under Troy Bolton's tutelage. After a change in self-esteem and clothing, Charlie's confidence soars and he becomes comfortable with the clique. With his long neck and giant twiggy eyes, Charlie certainly has whatever that indescribable “it” factor is. Striking a balance between naïvety, precociousness, and eventually madness, he’s endlessly watchable. But there comes a point where being made to look at him feels icky, like when he’s violently forced to basically fellate a knife, for example. But he is not simply dependent on Troy for this newfound sense of self; when Troy graduates at the end of the series, he eventually finds that he can carry on and continue in the path of personal growth Troy has helped him to find. Charlie is a thoroughly admirable boy on his way to becoming a young man, and the story of his growth is the kernel of the show. Charlie provides the conflict for the drama part of the story. His transfer to East High from Pilot will cause a ripple effect amidst being the main storyline and will be a major plot-point all throughout the show. Charlie has the most influence over the plot, the setting of the story and even the life of the protagonists; most often one of the primary antagonists. He has the biggest role all over the story and without him there would be no story to begin with. 'Physical Appearance' When first meeting Charlie, the first thing you might notice is his bubbly face. His cheeks hold a puffy tendency that are baby-like, while his chin is more defined. On his face, you'll find a few beauty marks. His lips are very full, smooth, and pink; when smiling he has dimples. Charlie’s eyes are fairly large and are a milky, chocolate color. His nose bridge is very defined and thicker at the end, he also has large nostrils. The size of his nostrils are not noticeable unless you look from underneath it. On his head his hair is extremely smooth. At the top it's straight and full of volume. He also normally wears his bangs in a rightward swoop. His physique is slender, making him appear to be underweight with the bone structure of his ribs and hips slightly more visible on him than any of the other male characters. His body shape is overall quite thin, making him around 100-pounds. Charlie’s wardrobe towards the beginning of the show is important in understanding the kind of person he is. A lot of what he wears consists of Disney, white, and bright shirts that show off his youthful, innocent nature. After the second-half of the show, Charlie’s clothing confirms his transformation. He traded in his Disney-styled shirts, sneakers for leather jackets, un-buttoned shirts, hats, and jewelry. 'Personality and Traits' When you first meet Charlie, he is very pure-hearted, innocent, and a bit naïve, but he never loses faith that one day his true love will come, rescue him, and take him away. He has a kind, gentle and feminine nature; he follows his heart and does what he feels is right even if it can lead him into trouble. Charlie is timid and shy, seeing goodness in everyone to a fault, but through it all he’s a good person with a huge heart and a lovable soul that can charm anyone, even Sam Overstreet. Despite being somewhat shy, when he is alone in his room, surrounded by his old music and random trinkets, Charlie begins to loosen up and just be his normal quirky, hippie-like self in his Disney clothing and socks. Over the course of the show, the friendly and good-hearted Charlie becomes mean-spirited and vain. Because of his newfound ego however, Charlie doesn't realize this and turns into an obnoxiously arrogant, manipulative, and borderline narcissistic person. Manipulative and clever, Charlie specializes in scheming and blackmail along with other skills that have manifested throughout the show. He is very prideful of himself, and sure as he'll knows he's hot stuff. Role in Series ''Pilot TBA The Start of Something New TBA Get'cha Head in the Game TBA What I've Been Looking For TBA Stick to the Status Quo TBA When There Was Me and You TBA Bop to the Top TBA Breaking Free TBA We're All In This Together TBA What Time Is It? TBA Fabulous TBA Work This Out TBA You Are The Music In Me TBA I Don't Dance TBA Gotta Go My Own Way TBA Bet On It TBA Everyday TBA All For One TBA Now or Never TBA Right Here, Right Now TBA I Want It All TBA Can I Have This Dance TBA A Night To Remember TBA Just Wanna Be With You TBA The Boys Are Back TBA Walk Away TBA Scream TBA We're All In This Together TBA High School Musical TBA 'Trivia' * '''Charlie Terada' starts out as a naïve newcomer, becomes the emotionally toxic and often parasitic bully but by the end of the show he is shown to have dropped his naïve and easy-to-influence side as well as his ruthlessness and reached a healthy level of confidence now. * When Charlie first appears, he keeps his hair in a messy way, and wears a white sweater and jeans, none of which are quite enough to conceal his natural good-looks but which give the impression that either he doesn't particularly care about his appearance or he isn't aware of just how attractive he is. * Throughout the show, Charlie struggles to find the reason behind his unhappiness. He realizes that he is trying to be someone he’s not so that he will be well-liked and considered “popular”. Category:Characters Category:LGBTQ Character